Gallant True
and (artwork) Dusty yellow (story) |coat = (artwork) Milk chocolate (story) |nicknames = Uncle Adventure, Uncle Ad |relatives = Daring Do (niece) |cutie mark = Treasure chest and two golden keys}} '''Gallant True' is a male unicorn pony who appears in the chapter book Daring Do and the Eternal Flower. He is an adventurer, plant researcher, and Daring Do's uncle. Design In the book in which he appears, Gallant True is described as having a coat "the color of milk chocolate" and a "dusty yellow" mane; his eye color is unspecified. However, an illustration at the beginning of the book depicts him with a different color scheme; in it, he has a light gold coat, two-tone gray mane, and dark blue eyes. Depiction in chapter books Gallant True first appears in The Eternal Flower, searching for the titular plant that is said to grant immortality. In chapter 4 of the book, "The Key to Gallant True", Daring Do recalls spending a lot of time with him as a filly, affectionately calling him "Uncle Adventure", and going on pretend treasure hunts that he came up with. During his search for the Eternal Flower, Gallant True mysteriously goes missing. Thaddeus Vine and Madame Willow Fern of the Equestrian Botanical Society task Daring Do with finding him. Following clues that Gallant left for her, Daring finds a journal containing his research on the flower. In chapter 7, "A Fortress on the Edge of the World", Gallant True is held captive by Ahuizotl, who also seeks the Eternal Flower for the immortal life it grants. Daring, with the help of a freelance adventurer named Rosy Thorn, rescues Gallant from captivity—though Gallant mentions that he could have freed himself at any time. Together, Daring and Gallant use Gallant's research to show the way to the Eternal Flower. When their search leads them to the dragon-occupied Isles of Scaly, Gallant becomes fascinated by the various plants that grow there. However, Ahuizotl soon arrives with Thaddeus Vine and Rosy Thorn, revealed to be Ahuizotl's partners. They take Daring and Gallant hostage and force them to lead them to the Eternal Flower. Using a sudden dragon attack as a diversion, Daring and Gallant escape their captors and race toward the Eternal Flower, with Ahuizotl and company hot on their trail. In a large garden of flowers in the Isles of Scaly's Grotto of the Moon, the two parties race to find the Eternal Flower. Ahuizotl and Vine's efforts are thwarted when the former picks a flower of poison joke and the latter picks a Southern Swelling Rose. When Gallant True is given the opportunity to claim the Eternal Flower, he changes his mind and proposes that he and Daring go home. Later, Gallant explains his actions: when you spend a lifetime searching for something, sometimes you enjoy the chase more than the treasure. To keep the Eternal Flower from falling into the wrong hands, he destroys his research. By this time, Gallant True has already found a new interest: the Isles of Scaly's regenerative plants, which he calls Phoenix Flora. Quotes :Daring Do and the Eternal Flower ::Gallant True: Jolly good show, it is! ::Gallant True: Well, it took you long enough. I was getting really tired of pretending to wear that thing. ::Daring Do: Pretending? You mean we took the trouble to get this for nothing, and you could have used your magic to help us? ::Gallant True: I'm afraid so, Poppit. ::Gallant True: Fascinating... The flora is instantly able to restore itself after exposure to fire.... Makes sense for an environment where the primary occupants are dragons. ::Gallant True: Tsk, tsk. I'm surprised dear Thaddeus didn't recognize that as a Southern Swelling Rose. Never did study enough, that pony. Always cutting corners with his research. ::Gallant True: Sometimes you spend a lifetime chasing something, then when you get it, you find out that it was really the chase you loved all the while. Category:Supporting characters